projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Booster Box Opening! Shadows Over Innistrad (1 of 2)
Jared has two boxes of new Magic the Gathering: Shadows over Innistrad to open. Synopsis Jared has two boxes of Magic the Gathering: Shadows over Innistrad. Jared is going into this as blind as possible. He opens the first box. Jared will focus on all the cards including the commons. He opens the box and the first package. Burn from Within is the first rare. Jared explains that some of these cards are flippable, and shows one of these cards that can be flipped. Jared shows a second rare, and wonders if these decks have two rares in them. Illusive Tormentor is his rare flippable card. Jared shows off a checklist. This is useful and is glad they did it. Jared wonders how he will sort his boxes with the flippable cards! Jared sniffs the cards as he opens them. The rare for the second pack is Welcome to the fold. Jared starts to sort his cards. He has seen some good green and blue cards so far. Jared gets a mean Tireless Tracker. Jared finds a shiny Skeleton Key. Jared likes the Game Trail card. Jared plays with the Zombie. The Silburlind Snapper is stupid. Vessel of Volatility shocks Jared with how awesome it is. Jared compares Silburlind Snapper to a much better card. Jared is amused by the Rancid Rats. Jared finds the first mythic rare - Wolf of Devil's Breach. It is awesome. Watcher in the Web is ridiculous, and Jared tells how powerful this wall is. Nephalia Moondrakes needs 7 Mana! It is way too expensive. The Gargoyal is the same. Jared drops his cards. Jared has a shiny Ember-Eye Wolf. Jared likes the Sin Prodder and plays with it. Jared checks out Odric, Lunarch Marshal, an incredibly powerful card. Jared gets a shiny Dauntless Cathar. Jared likes the Shamble Back. Jared notes that some cards are returning from older decks. Jared tries to say Triskaidekaphobia. This card is confusing, and Jared asks for clarification. Jared thinks the Tooth Collector looks like Doc Brown. Jared gets Relentless Dead, a mythic rare. Jared explains why it is awesome. Jared is told that it is worth $25, and Jared pretends to rip it! Jared looks at the Infectious Curse / Accused Witch. It is a cool transformation card. Second Harvest is a mean card. The Gone Missing card makes Jared laugh - only his hat is missing! Jared finds Olivia, Mobilized for War - another mythic rare. It is awesome. Seasons Past is expensive, but it can do a lot. Bearer of Overwhelming Truth is interesting as it doesn't transform back. Jared gets excited as he sees a shiny Asylum Visitor - his first rare shiny. Lightning Axe does a lot of damage, and is an awesome card. Pick the Brain is weird looking, but the card is awesome. Jared is surprised to see Brain in a Jar, and thinks he has seen this card in an old deck before. Jared thinks about making a Lightning Axe deck. Jared gets excited for Bygone Bishop, before realizing that it is just a creature. Jared checks out Startled Awake which is a hilarious transformation card. He explains why it is so powerful. Jared finds a shiny Incorrigible Youth. Soul Swollower is an insane card. Jared finds a mean Jace emblem card. Jared likes Cryptolith Rite. Jared gets Geier Reach Bandit, another rare transforming card. Dirregral Colossus doesn't sound too colossal at first, but upon reading what it can do, Jared begins to like it. Skin Invader / Skin Shredder is gross, but it is a very useful card. Jared finds a shiny Village Messanger. Gloomwidow is a stupid spider. Jared is a fan of flash stuff, which Rattlechains has. Jared finds another terrible Silburlind Snapper. Jared has another rare transformer. Hanweir Militta Captain. Jared is shocked when she turns into a cult leader! Scourge Wolf is simple and effective with its First Strike. The Harvest Hand is funny, and reminds Jared of Jum-Jum Jr. Sinister Concoction has a lot of steps. Drogskol Cavalry is too expensive to use. Jared starts to make a mess as his decks start to get high. Jared has to re-read Prized Amalgum. Jared finds a shiny Flameblade Angel. Jared puts his last rare face down on the table and looks through his last transform card. Of course, Jared gets a shiny of the stupid Silburlind Snapper that he hates! Jared is disappointed that he didn't get a Planes Walker. Jared is happy with the sets of cards that he got in this pack so far. The first box is complete. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos